


Unto Others

by blythely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousins, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythely/pseuds/blythely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella's voice was hoarse. "Surprised you knew how to fuck a <i>girl</i>," she said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unto Others

Of course, he didn't hear her. He never heard her--she always, _always_ managed to creep up on him.

"Piss off, Bella--ah, ah," and then Sirius was coming, and he didn't reach for the tissue in time, he was so startled, and he came dismally all over his hands.

"Fuck, fuck," he muttered, going hot all over and not in the good way from a decent wank--and it had been a decent wank, the only decent thing he could do in this hellhole, and Sirius had waited all day for it and now his stupid fucking cousin (who was still there, sloe-eyed in the doorway of his bedroom) had ruined it. "Get out!" he hissed at her, but the door snicked shut and she was on the wrong side of it, _his_ side of it, and then Sirius couldn't move because:

_Immobilus_. She was dead quick with her wand.

Sirius thought he might die of humiliation. And fury. And shock. Most likely all three together. He hoped _somebody_ was going to die. Anything, including dead bodies, was better than this, being sat stock-still with his hands covered in his, well, his _stuff_ , and Bellatrix looking curious and blank like she was watching people on the street. She came over to him, sat gently on the edge of the bed, and put a hand on his knee.

He couldn't even shut his eyes. He had to look at her smug, insufferable, maliciously perfect face.

"You toss off an awful lot," she mused. "Whenever I have to stay here I always ask your mother if I can sleep next door. Sometimes you wank three or four times a night, yeah?" She asked the question, stared fixedly, waiting like she wanted an answer. Then she broke into laughter, her light little giggle out of place with the scheming twist of her mouth. "I always listen to you," she said, speaking softly as if sharing a secret.

Sirius felt his mind go blank with horror when she took his dick in her hands. She moved his own slippery fingers out of the way (casually, like she was flicking aside lint) to cradle the length in her palm. At least the spell didn't keep that part of him stiff, so to speak, but what the bloody hell was she doing?

She said nothing, and did nothing, just held his cock and watched it soften, bounced it like she was checking the weight. He started to think about the ways in which he was going to slowly and painfully kill her. She was _unbelievable_. She didn't give Sirius the time of day until she wanted something or she had to play nice for their parents. Now she was fondling his dick. His brain was folding itself up like that Japanese paper. _Cannot cope_ , it said.

"I listen," she looked up at him this time, "and I try and keep up, but you're so much quicker than--oh, look, see?" She grasped her hand around him and closed her fingers, slid her hand down to the base. "Already getting another one."

And he was. Stupid, traitorous dick, couldn't even recognise when his bitch of a cousin was teasing--it was less publically humiliating than usual, true--but still teasing--and he was going to spend his entire time in the library next term, researching the nastiest, most horrific hexes in retailation. Sirius felt his anger curdle pleasantly in his belly, ripening past rage.

Then she started stroking him.

Far too quickly.

It hurt, the friction too much too soon, but there was also the immediate arousal, and everything started to ache and scream and pulse, and Sirius felt like he was going mad because he wanted to stop it, stop her, there was no way he wanted her to get him off, not like this not any way, not _ever_ , and she knew it was fucking inevitable, the manipulative soulless _cow_. She jerked at his cock hard, bracing herself with an arm over his body, swatting his frozen hands away, and she was biting into her lip, studied concentration as she watched him.

"Must be so hard being--" she giggled "--I mean, difficult, being a boy. Getting a stiffy all the time."

He tried to imagine how one day he'd have her crawling on her knees for forgiveness, but it was too difficult.

"At least you're all in the same situation--you and your friends, I mean. You all understand what it's like, teenage boys."

He thought of Stupefying her and carving ugly marks into her perfect-pretty skin, but he didn't want to give her scars to be proud of.

"Of course, no-one would say anything embarrassing to _you_. You're a Black." She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

He hated that part of him was responding to her.

"So I thought," Bellatrix said, with a little effort, "that it might be useful to have a little bit of you," she paused, drew a finger through the drying come on his hands and held it up to his line of sight. "Got nearly everyone else--of course your brother was vastly more cooperative, always a considerate wee lamb, Reg is."

The thought of Bellatrix with her filthy hands anywhere near his brother--he felt his vision go cloudy, the blood thumping in his ears. But then, while his rage kept him distant from the heat in his groin, it began to make sense. Why she was here for interminable weeks in the hols, locked up in the library. Why she read old Potions texts that had their covers falling off. Why she liked to spend hours fire-chatting with Great-Uncle Cicero. And why no-one seemed to notice, let alone care (apart from Sirius) that she was, well, evil.

"Although I do like our little run-ins. You are quite adorable when you're in a snit... I'm going to miss you now I've left that shithole." She leaned down, over Sirius, her face close to his. "Will you miss me, puppy?"

Something in Sirius' gut froze at that. _How the fuck does she know?_ he panicked, uselessly trying to shake off the spell. Bellatrix had slowed her hand on his cock, twisting now while she smirked at him, and underneath the thumping anxiety in his belly he was still aching to get off, and he _hated_ her...

"Don't think you will miss me," she purred, "you've plenty of friends to keep you--" a little squeeze around the base, drawing him back from the brink-- "occupied."

Fuck. She knew.

"But you'll give me this little present, won't you?" and Sirius would have groaned if he were able, because she slithered down his body and took him in her mouth. Just the head, her tongue swirling slowly around while her hand kept working him, but the wet heat of her mouth drove out all his rage, and he was mindless, unseeing as she hummed softly around his cock, his orgasm freight-train unstoppable under the onslaught.

"Oops," she straightened up, and Sirius wanted to scream at the interruption, but she only picked up her wand in her free hand. "Need something... that'll do," she summoned the glass bowl that sat on the sill and manuevered it between them. "Mustn't spill a drop--"

A knock, and Bellatrix froze.

"Sirius?"

Sirius was foggy, the immobility tiring him, the torturous arousal overstimulating--but he knew an opportunity when it knocked on his door.

Panic shot across Bellatrix's face for a split second before she leapt off the bed, throwing covers over Sirius and scrambling backwards behind the door, and as soon as she said it--

" _Finite Incantatem_ \--"

\--Sirius had his hand under his pillow and his wand pointed at her, and--

" _Accio wand_ ," because he wasn't a Black for nothing, and she looked down in horror at her empty hand while Sirius caught her wand.

"Hold on," Sirius called loudly, shrugging the sheet over himself, and then, quieter, he aimed his wand directly at Bellatrix.

" _Silencio_ ," and the scream she was about to shriek became a gulp.

His doorknob rattled; Reg was obviously impatient. Keeping his wand pointed at his cousin, Sirius opened the door a fraction and yawned.

"Was sleeping," he said. "Thought you lot had gone out."

Regulus frowned. "Just looking for Bella." The look of concern on his brother's face made Sirius nauseated.

"Huh. Not here." Sirius adjusted the sheet over himself, as Regulus coloured up a bit. "Obviously."

"Er," said Regulus, looking anywhere but at Sirius, which was fine, because Sirius could keep an eye on Bella, who was tense and hovering a few feet from his wand. "Leave you to it then, mate."

"Bye," Sirius said brightly and shut the door, waiting until Regulus' footsteps had gone.

"Now, where were we?" Sirius said, and snapped Bella's wand in half.

The sulky glare she gave him convinced him she probably had four or five others stashed in her room, but for now at least that little problem was taken care of. He threw the pieces across the room and turned on her, shoving her back until she thumped against the door. She might be the better witch, but she didn't have a wand now, and Sirius was much taller. And stronger. And had no qualms about pinning her until her face was ugly with pain, taking great pleasure in how her wrist bones slid together under his grip.

"What's that?" he asked, grinning at how she was madly mouthing obscenities at him. "I'm going to... rejoice? Oh, _regret_! Hardly. You're the vilest creature that ever shared my appalling family's name, and that's saying something, yeah?"

He wiped the spit she sprayed on his face and combed his sticky fingers through her hair until he had the length of it wrapped securely in one hand. He was still hard, damp against her expensive grey dress, and he let go her wrists to circle his other hand around her throat, holding her still and suitably furious against the door, rocking his hips against her. "You wanted something from me, yeah," Sirius muttered, and he was trying to be clever and reasonable but he was so keyed up, anger and arousal red-hot under his skin, and she'd done the same to him, hadn't she? "So where'd you want it?"

"Pathetic," Bellatrix mouthed with a sneer, and Sirius tightened his grip in her hair and around her neck until she struggled, her eyes blinking rapidly, and it would be so fucking easy, he thought indistinctly, tugging hard on her hair until he saw tears rolling out of the corner of her eyes.

Something pulled him back.

"Fuck," he said, releasing her throat--fuck, there were marks, great red blotches, but then there were older bruises, and he didn't even want to know--brushing at the tears with the sheet (they were distracting him, he didn't want her to have feelings, she didn't fucking deserve to have feelings), and hitched up her dress. She was wet, so wet, and he didn't want to think about that either, didn't want to think about why he was still hard and how she wasn't fighting him off, how she had just clenched her hands into fists at her sides when he slid his fingers inside her.

He expected her to turn her face, to curse or bite or struggle but she _helped_ , she stretched up on her toes and he still had a hand in her hair, twisted with his wand, when he shoved up inside her, holding her behind so she balanced on one leg, wedged against the door. It creaked when he pushed her back, pushed back into her, and she hit her fists back against the wood with a thump. She took it but she wouldn't give him anything, not a flicker of pain or pleasure or reaction, just eerie distance, and Sirius thought she was probably deliberately goading him but he didn't care. He didn't care _christ oh fucking mighty didn't care_ because she was such a bitch and she deserved it, every stroke every thud, and if she wanted his come she could fucking well have it, copious amounts of it, because he came quickly and unrestrained, gasping, the hot nail of orgasm drawn up from his balls through his dick and reverberating as he clutched brutally at her hip to hold her still while he shook inside her.

"Doesn't work when it's mixed," he said against her ear, feeling himself relax and his scattered thoughts collect. "Besides, snap." He held up the edge of the cotton sheet where he had dabbed her tears and stepped back, untwining his hand and wand from her length of black hair.

"So don't fucking try anything. On me, or anyone else. I'm warning you."

The look of outdone fury on Bella's face was priceless. She started towards Sirius before gaining her composure, dipping her head to smooth down her crumpled dress, and when she looked up again there was no defeat. She was completely unruffled, regarding Sirius with a cool glance before opening the door.

"As much as it pains me," Sirius said, and ended the silencing spell.

Bella's voice was hoarse. "Surprised you knew how to fuck a _girl_ ," she said.

"Piss off," Sirius said tightly. "Now."

"Woof," she said, before clicking the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written September 2004.


End file.
